1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display, portable transmission devices, and other information processing devices perform a function by using various input devices. Recently, as the input devices, input devices including a touch sensing device have been frequently used.